stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne Diaz
Daphne Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. She is the youngest child in the Diaz family of seven kids. She is known for being the toughest of them all and full of mischief and often comes off as an antagonist. Daphne is portrayed by Ariana Greenblatt. Personality Daphne may be the youngest but she is definitely the toughest of the Diaz kids. Her older siblings (even Rachel) are scared of her because she's not afraid to hurt them both physically and emotionally. She loves blackmailing her siblings like the time she threatens to tell Harley's secret if Harley doesn't give her money and her cute sweater. She is mischievous and enjoys getting her siblings in trouble by lying or by simply ratting them out as seen when she causes them to get punished into a lockdown. She easily gets away with her mischief because she is the youngest. Daphne plays by her own rules. She is strong-willed and independent and does not seek validation from her family or anyone else. She does not care what others think of her as seen in the way she doesn't care about fashion or acting girly and sophisticated. Her best friend is Deathnee, a creepy doll she uses to scare her siblings. She behaves like a gangster and her siblings call her a thug or "Thug Life" sometimes. In spite of Daphne's toughness, there is a sentimental side to her. For example, when her playhouse is recalled for being dangerous in Stuck with a Dangerous House, she still wants it back because of the memories it holds. She also goes for great lengths to fight to get Deathnee back from another girl in Stuck at Christmas - The Movie. And in Stuck in Lockdown, she is only selling Harley's stuff because she's sad that Harley no longer plays with her. Biography Daphne is the last-born child of Tom and Suzy Diaz. She is the youngest sister of Rachel, Georgie, Ethan, Harley, Lewie, and Beast. She attends Marshport Elementary School with the twins. When not in school, Daphne spends some of her time playing with her creepy dolls, especially her favorite, Deathnee. She also holds invisible tea parties with them. This is seen several times including in Stuck in a Slushy War when she asks Rachel to join her tea party. When Rachel forces her to ditch the creepy Deathnee and get a cuter doll for the party, she ends up sneaking Deathnee into the party. Daphne and Deathnee are inseparable; and so when another girl takes Deathnee in Stuck at Christmas - The Movie, Daphne goes to fight her and is willing to jeopardize the entire Christmas trip to get Deathnee back. Besides Deathnee, the other thing that Daphne cares most about is her playhouse where she sleeps. Since Stuck in the Sweet Seat, Daphne has been sleeping in a dog bed in the playhouse. However, in Stuck with a Dangerous House, the playhouse is recalled because of its faulty roof and Daphne is forced to move in with her sisters. Neither Daphne nor her sisters want the arrangement. So, they help Daphne to get another safe playhouse but Daphne rejects it. She wants the original one because it had a lot of memories. So, Harley modifies the original playhouse to make it safe for Daphne to continue using. Daphne also likes to play with the twins Lewie and Beast but sometimes they don't like to play with her mostly because they're scared of her. In Stuck with a Guy on the Couch, she wants to be their bouncer in the frog-wrestling matches. In Stuck in the Block Party, she offers to train them as firefighters but takes it too far until they decide they don't want to be firefighters anymore. Her parents take advantage of this tension to use Daphne to make Lewie and Beast from camping outside in Stuck with a Boy Genius. Since Lewie and Beast have Detectives Peeby and Jay characters from one of Ethan's films, Daphne invents her own character, a rogue police officer Sasha Phluff in Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery. Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Harley Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck in a Good Deed #Stuck Dancing with My Dad #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 #Stuck at Christmas - The Movie #Stuck with Rachel's Secret #Stuck with a Diaz Down #Stuck in Camp Chaos # Stuck in a Nice Relationship # Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery # Stuck in a Besties Battle # Stuck in Spring Break # Stuck in the Dark # Stuck with No Escape # Stuck Without the Perfect Gift Appearances: 34/42 Trivia * She likes playing with the twins Lewie and Beast. * Her favorite doll is named "Deathnee". and she carries it with her everywhere. * She was the only one that remembered Harley's 13th birthday. * She likes donuts and cake. * She hates snozzleberries and suede. * Anytime Harley asks her to keep a secret, she asks for $20. * Once, when Ethan was friends with Aidan, she asked for $10. * She likes zombies, as seen in "Stuck at the Movies". * She loves dancing and is a good dancer. * Her room is a playhouse in the hallway of their house on the second floor * She sleeps on a dog bed in her playhouse in the hallway of their house on the second floor * She originally had a trundle bed but she gave it up saying she doesn't do trundle beds. * She made friends with a cat under the fence but it turned out to be a skunk. * She usually gets forgotten or left out because she is the youngest. * She likes to boss people around. * She is very good at getting her way and getting whatever she wants. * Starting in Season 2, Daphne mostly has her hair up in high messy pigtails and worn with some hairpieces. * Her hair is starting to get wackier and wackier as from the first few episodes. * She is great at starting things up. * She got onto the show Dancing With My Dads, with her Dad, but sprained her ankle. * He outfits usually consist of tutus, leggings, layered tee shirts, overalls, etc. * Daphne doesn't care what people think about her but gets people to be like her. * She has tea parties, which usually end with one of her dolls losing a limb. * She sometimes gets upset when Harley doesn't hang out with her. * Her zodiac sign is Libra. * She is similar to Lana Loud and Lola Loud from The Loud House. * She loves tea time. * She likes being dirty. * She is the little princess of the family. Gallery References Category:Child Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:3 Youngest Category:Girls Category:Terror Trio Category:Diaz Family